The War of Hearts
by DayDreamer16820
Summary: With Lila's sacrifice still fresh in their minds, the residents of Storybrooke find themselves back in the Enchanted Forest. With Cora roaming free, things are much more dangerous than they ever have been and in order to defeat her and save Henry, the heroes and villains must put aside their differences and stand together as a team. Sequel to "Of Water and Ice".
1. Home At Last

**A.N.:** Here it is at long last! The sequel to "Of Water and Ice"! I'm so ridiculously sorry it took so freaking long but it is all done and I will be posting the chapters one at a time (like with WaI) every Sunday! Again I am so sorry for this taking forever to write, especially after the huge painful cliffhanger at the end of the first one! Please read the first one before reading this and if you need a refresher since it has been so long, go read it again. Or just read the first one again because you really liked it. I promise it will be less confusing if you know what happened in the first one! Please read and review! Much love to all of you who have been waiting to read this!

 **Chapter One**

The sky turned a dark purple and a spinning vortex appeared just above the gates of the Snow Palace. The smoke slowly descended, filling the valley just in front of the gate. As it slowly pulled back into the sky, the vortex closing once it was all accounted for, it was revealed that the residents of Storybrooke had returned; if not a bit worse for wear.

Regina let out the breath she had been holding as she finally hit the ground. The trip back to the Enchanted Forest had been a mix of falling and spinning until her back had found the solid surface; knocking the wind out of her. She slowly got up and looked around to see she wasn't the only one who had that experience. A quick glance around revealed that everyone was accounted for. Everyone except Hook, Lila, and Henry.

Henry. Regina bit her lip as she remembered that he was taken away to some world. Tamara and Greg would pay for what they did to her and to her family. And the Evil Queen was not about to let her sister's death be in vain. She was going to make a change and be good for once; be deserving of not just Henry but also the large family her son had. She didn't expect anyone to forgive her for what she did in the past but she hoped that for Henry's sake they would at least be civil.

The raven haired woman looked around to see that they had landed just outside the gates of the Snow Palace. A few of the Fae were hurrying towards them; across the bridge that led to the castle. She saw Jack Frost among them and felt a pain in her chest. Regina imagined the pain he would feel over the loss of Lila was similar to what she felt over losing Henry. The difference was they could get her son back; they couldn't get the Snow Queen back.

Regina was not the only one who saw the white haired boy approaching. Rumplestiltskin used his cane to get to his feet and reached into his pocket for the letter Lila had asked him to deliver. He also found the acorn and thimble safely tucked in the corner. Perhaps he'd give them to the Pirate as a peace offering. Lila had spent her years trying to end the feud and Rumple just didn't have the energy to continue now that she was gone. It was all too much; Belle losing her memories, Bae being shot, and now Lila sacrificing herself to save him and the others.

As he watched a nurse help Belle to her feet, trying to quickly calm to woman and explain more what was happening, Rumplestiltskin saw just on the horizon The Jolly Roger appear and dock at the port that lied where the lake met the sea. He wondered if the man on board knew that because of his selfish act the woman he claimed to love was dead. The part of the Dark One that was still cruel couldn't help but find glee in knowing the Pirate would be broken once more. And this time there was no one to blame but himself; no vengeance on anyone but himself.

Rumple's eyes wandered over to find Jack looking amongst the crowd for his queen. The more he searched, the more worried he appeared. The older man sighed as he approached the boy slowly. This was not something he was looking forward to. Jack was asking Regina where Lila was when the Dark One reached him.

"Jack," Regina swallowed her tears, "Lila is dead."

The Fae blinked as he took in the information. Regina and Rumple watched as his face went from worried, to confusion, to sorrow. He bit his lip and Rumple saw that he had indeed been raised by Lila; he picked up her nervous habits.

"How?" Jack's usual crystal voice was raspy.

"She sacrificed herself to get everyone home," Rumple explained, "There were these people who were trying to destroy the town and if she hadn't done what she did, we'd all be dead."

"And no one can bring her back?"

"No one," Rumple shook his head sadly. His thumb traced the edge of the letter carefully; trying to decide if he should wait any longer to hand it to the boy.

"There was no other way to bring everyone home?" Jack looked right at Regina and the woman found there was no way she could lie to him; no matter what the consequences.

"There was some magic beans," She started slowly, "But they were taken by the same people trying to destroy the town. We had a few but…"

Her voice trailed off as she realized that revealing Hook was responsible for Lila's death could have many consequences for the man. She had seen how Lila and he were together and it reminded her vaguely of her and Daniel. It crossed her mind that the pirate might want to try to make things right by taking Jack in. After all, everyone knew Lila thought of Jack as her own son.

"But what?" Jack inquired.

"We lost them," Regina answered a bit too quickly. She looked at Rumple, praying he would play along. He nodded carefully before deciding to change the subject.

"Lila mentioned that there is a Fae here called Sage Maple," He began, "And she can help restore the memories of those who have lost them."

"Of course," Jack nodded quickly before pointing out the orange haired Fae. Before Rumple could so much as thank him, the Winter Fae was gone.

Killian gripped the helm tightly as the Jolly Roger pulled out of the portal. When he regained his balance, he found himself looking at the Snow Palace just on the horizon. He couldn't help but let out a laugh. He had made it back to the Enchanted Forest and the portal sent him to the last place he wanted to go. He had to find Jack though, take care of the lad; for Lila's sake.

As if on cue, the ship took over steering and Killian discovered that the Fae had a port right on the farthest rock that outlined the lake until it met the sea. He didn't have to ask where to find Jack Frost and so began the long walk towards the castle. It was a strange port; no houses or taverns. It was clear that whenever this dock was built, it was strictly for visitors of the castle. The path headed along the cliffs, surrounded by trees. At first, Hook thought that was all there was too it but as he continued walking he noticed that within the trees were structures built in and around; Fae buildings. It was typical of them to not disturb nature in the slightest whenever they did construction; especially when it was their own homes. There wasn't a soul in sight until he was even closer to the castle though. It was clear that all of Lila's subjects had seen the portal open and bring those lost to the curse back. A few stragglers were walking and running in the direction; some carrying food and others medical supplies. He wondered how they would react when they all discovered their queen was dead.

The pirate captain had stolen the last few beans out of anger; pure and simple. He had taken the only way home from everyone when they all needed desperately to be saved. It filled him with disgust to think that he had allowed his old self to take over right in front of Lila; who was acting completely selfless. Her plan was simple: Send everyone home then go after Cora and end the destruction the Queen of Hearts left in her wake. The problem was no one in their right mind would let the Snow Queen go by herself; it was suicide. Yet, she remained stubborn and that's what set him off. If she was going to die anyways, then what was the point of it all? Killian would never see her again; his life would be just as over as hers. The clear abandonment stirred up old feelings and caused anger to swell inside him.

So he had taken the beans as a means to stop her; a selfish act. A part of him felt that Lila would simply transport everyone to the ship and confront him once they were all home. But she hadn't. She went and sacrificed her life to bring everyone back; everyone but her. The pain in Killian's chest was far greater than it had been when he lost Milah. But this time, he only had himself to blame for the death of his loved one. This time, he couldn't go off on some blind quest for revenge.

Killian clenched his fist as he tried to get his emotions back in control. He would have plenty of time to take his anger and sorrow out on his cabin's furniture after he had made sure Jack was alright. As he drew nearer to the castle, the pirate saw that Lila's sacrifice was not in vain. The residents of Storybrooke had all made it safely; including the Crocodile.

The closer he got to them, the more he felt like a dog with his tail between his legs. He shouldn't have docked. He should have turned the ship around and headed out to sea. Emma was the first to see him and she immediately walked over to him.

"You happy now?" She hissed, "These people have lost their Snow Queen because you had to see that your stupid boat didn't get destroyed."

"She's a ship, Swan," His jaw tightened, "And if I had known Lila would sacrifice herself the way she did, I would have let you keep the damn bean."

"You know?" Emma paused, wondering how he could have known the circumstances of the brunette woman's death when he had been sailing away at the time.

"Aye, I know," He sighed, "And I don't have to explain myself to you or anyone else."

"Perhaps you should," The voice of the Crocodile rang out over the crowd and everyone hushed to watch the confrontation. For the first time, Lila wouldn't be there to stand in their way; the two could fight to the death now.

"What do you want me to say, Crocodile?" Hook turned on him, "That I'm sorry for taking the beans? That I was being a selfish prick for doing it? It doesn't matter what anyone says. Lila is dead and she isn't coming back."

His voice cracked with emotion as for the first time he admitted where his Wendy was now. The Dark One merely nodded before returning to Belle's side; helping a Fae bring her into the castle. Killian rubbed his face with his hand and turned to head back to his ship when a hand touched his shoulder. He turned to see Regina standing there, looking more broken than anyone had ever seen her.

"I forgive you," She simply said, "I understand how hard it is to change especially when no one has any faith in you. Lila had faith in you and Rumplestiltskin. I'd like to think that in her death, you won't let that faith be in vain. I know I won't."

"I won't let anything she's ever done be in vain," He murmured, "It's my fault she's dead. I'm going to do right by her and I am going to try to change; for her."

"So will I," The Evil Queen smiled sadly, "That's all I needed to hear."

Killian nodded as he watched her turn to Snow White, no doubt to make amends. As he scanned the crowd of the residents of Storybrooke mixed with the Fae of the Snow Palace, he became aware that one white haired Fae that was well loved by Lila was missing. He would search for him later. Right now, he needed to get his emotions in check; alone. With a sigh, he headed back for his ship. He desperately needed a drink.

~Daydreamer


	2. Jack Frost

**Chapter Two**

A few days had gone by and the gloomy weather had still not left the Enchanted Forest. It was almost as if the realm was also in mourning over the loss of the Snow Queen. A funeral had been held and it seemed as if the entire land was present. Everyone from Storybrooke was most certainly there; paying their respects to the woman who had died to save them. Jack Frost had barely been seen. He was a crying wreck at the funeral; the only time anyone had seen him since Lila's death. Snow had tried to console the boy as best she could but when it was clear that the only one who would be able to get through to him was Lila, she gave up. Regina had tried as well, believing that being related to Lila would help Jack but it was clear very quickly it wouldn't. Almost everyone had had a go at cheering the boy up but it seemed hopeless. After the funeral, Jack Frost locked himself in his room.

Rumplestiltskin found himself outside that room a few days later; knowing that Lila's letter may be the last hope. He gently knocked on the door, startled by the coldness the emanated from it. He glanced down and saw ice creeping underneath into the hall. It was also around the frame. Jack's sorrow had caused him to lose control of his powers it seemed. Carefully, the Dark One opened the door; finding it bit difficult with the ice.

On the floor, leaning against his bed, was Jack. The boy was surrounded by the same ice and snow that had been around the door frame. He slowly lifted his head to see who had entered.

"I didn't say you could come in," He muttered before resting his head back on his knees.

"I know," Rumple knelt before him, "And I know you probably have a pretty horrible opinion of me but Lila asked me to give you something before she sent us all back."

"You mean 'before she died'," Jack snapped at the old man. A long time ago, Rumple would have lashed right back but he had no anger left in him except for himself. He was tired of being the evil Dark One. He missed having no magic.

"I know it's hard for you," He started again, "But perhaps this letter will give you some closure?"

Rumplestiltskin held the letter out to the boy. Jack glanced at it before carefully taking it in his hands. He stared at his name scrawled on the parchment. A part of him didn't want to know what was in that letter; it would make things final.

"My mother gave me away when I was little," Jack murmured as Rumple was about to leave, "Now the woman who actually raised me is gone. What do I do now?"

"I don't know," Rumple said honestly, "But perhaps reading the letter is a start."

Jack sadly nodded before curling back up into a ball. Rumple tapped his cane on the floor quietly before leaving the boy alone. As much as he was curious as to what Lila had written, it wasn't his business and he wasn't going to push the boy into reading it. Jack had to read it on his own time; when he was ready. Hopefully, though, that was in the near future.

"Taking in strays now, are we, dearie?" Rumplestiltskin lounged across the throne as Lila came in with the little boy she had rescued in tow. She stopped upon hearing the Dark One's voice. Of all the days for her people to not be holding watch over their precious queen, it had to be now.

"I thought I made it clear the last time, Dark One," Lila tossed her staff between her hands, "You are not welcome here."

"Oh come, come, dearie," He lazily swung his legs back to the floor and stood up, "I merely came to congratulate you."

"You came to check up on me is more like it," Lila pulled the boy close, "Or take the child. Either way, you should leave now. Empty handed."

"Are you going to take me away?" Jack blurted out, clutching Lila's coat in fear.

"No, Jack," Lila smiled reassuringly once more, "You are staying here for as long as you like."

"You seem so sure, dearie," Rumple scoffed as he walked towards the pair.

"Enough, Rumple," Lila warned sharply; her grip tightening on her staff, "You're scaring him."

"You shouldn't go making promises you can't necessarily keep, Lila."

"I said enough!" Lila slammed her staff on the floor, sending the imp flying backwards along with some shards of ice. He scurried to his feet and glared at the woman as she stared defiantly back at him.

"Big mistake, dearie," He threatened.

"Leave, Rumple," She clenched her jaw, "Before I force you out."

Some of Lila's servants had heard the commotion and came running into the throne room to be sure she was alright. No one knew the Dark One had been there and they all grew very tense to see him at odds with their queen.

"Oh, I'll leave," Rumple smirked, "But not without giving you a lesson!"

He waved his hand and Jack fell to the floor unconscious. Lila raced to the young boy and took in his new appearance. His hair was no longer the same blonde tone as Meg's but white as snow; his skin just as pale. Rumple had turned him into a Winter Fae. Otherwise, Jack seemed unharmed.

"What have you done?" Lila hissed as she grasped at her heart in pain; the sudden movement aggravating her curse.

"Oh don't worry, dearie," The imp giggled, "He's quite unharmed. Except, he may not remember his time with Maleficent. Or even his own mother. I believe her name was Meg?"

Lila let out a growl at the mention of her dear friend. Without thinking, a ball of snow hurled itself at the Dark One and nearly hit him square in the head. The Snow Queen's eyes glowed an ice blue with anger. She softened as soon as Jack began to stir, kneeling beside him.

Rumplestiltskin let out another giggle and disappeared in a puff of dark smoke. Lila glared up at where he had been standing, wishing her spell hadn't missed him. It would have at least given him quite the welt on that gold scaled face of his for some time.

Sage Maple knelt beside her queen and helped the newest Winter Fae sit up as he awoke. Jack looked around confused at first before a sudden look of recognition crossed his grey eyes; he was looking at Lila.

"My Queen," He bowed his head, "What happened? Why am I on the floor?"

Lila swallowed, unable to answer his question because the pain she felt was too great. Had she not been cursed, she would have felt a great loss; the son of her dear friend was no longer. She could still raise him as her own as she had vowed, but he had no memory of who he was before; what had happened. But the pain she felt was her curse, reminding her that winter was coming.

"Rumplestiltskin cast a sleeping spell while he and our lady had a conversation," Sage stepped in seamlessly, knowing explaining to the boy what had really happened would take too long and be too much. Jack seemed to take the stretched truth without question and Lila suddenly realized that while Rumple had removed memories, he had also given some. Jack now had a last name, had memories of living with nymphs as a changeling, the ritual to make him a Fae, and an adoration for his queen. Still, Lila could not find it in herself to forgive the Dark One for what he had done; perhaps when Spring arrived she would be more willing.

~Daydreamer16820


	3. The Concerned Roger

**A.N.:** Hey all! Sorry for not updating until now! I got caught up in the holidays and auditions. But here is chapter three and I should be getting back to regularly updating provided I find time to do last minute edits before posting. Read and Review!

 **Chapter Three**

Killian rolled over in his bed and reached for his flash on the nightstand. As he sat up in bed to take a sip, he found begrudgingly that it was empty. Muttering about how the rum always seemed to be gone when he needed it most, he crawled to the other side of the bed and found a few half empty bottles and proceeding to drink them dry. To say he was miserable was an understatement.

The few days had been a living hell for Killian Jones. When Milah died, it was easy to find someone to hate and use that hate to hide the pain. But this time, it was different. This time it was him he despised; him he wanted to kill. Avenging Milah was a simpler thing than avenging Lila. And with nothing but self-loathing paired with his broken heart, he decided to just drink until he couldn't remember why he felt so broken in the first place.

However, the rum wasn't helping. All it managed to do was make him feel even more depressed and hate himself more. So he simply stayed in bed, drinking until he passed out and then drinking even more when he woke up again. He had been able to stay sober up until the funeral and that's when he couldn't take it anymore. Seeing Jack so broken had reminded him of a younger Killian who had lost his mother. And in a second, all that pain, all those memories the pirate had tried so hard to forget, came flooding back to the surface. And so he drank himself into oblivion.

First his mother, then Liam, then Milah, and now Lila. He had been separated from Lila so many times, he should have been used to this pain but this time it was final. He was never going to see her again no matter how many years he searched or where he looked. Lila of Everdeen, the changeling Queen of the Fae, was forever lost. And the only hope of seeing her again was to die himself; and hope that they could be together in some kind of afterlife.

"I see we need to have that conversation again," Lila's voice sounded from his desk. Killian slowly shifted to see that his beloved ship was up to her usual antics again. He sank back into the pillows and let out a groan.

"When has your tactic of taking the form of the one I am mourning ever worked?" He muttered bitterly before turning his back to her.

"I never said it worked," She replied, "But you seem to be ignoring me otherwise and I do have limits as to what forms I can take."

"Why Lila?" Killian said into his pillow, "Why not Milah? Or Emma? Or Regina? Hell, why not anyone except Lila?"

"Because you listen to her," The ship smirked, "And I need you to listen me."

"I want to be left alone."

"Well, I've seen more than once what that luxury does to you," She stood up and began clearing the empty bottles, "I said it when Milah died and I will say it again now that Lila is gone: Do you really think this is what she wanted for you?"

"What does it matter?" Killian finally sat up, "They're both dead."

"That's not the point and you know it."

"It doesn't matter," He fell back again, "When Milah died, I still had something to live for. Two things actually. Avenge her and find my Wendy. What do I have left now that Lila is dead?"

Lila's form studied him for a moment before resuming cleaning up the room. Killian's blue eyes followed her for a little while before the pain became too great and he stared up at the ceiling. It hurt seeing her form moving about knowing it wasn't really her and that she was dead.

"What about that boy that seemed to always be at her side?" The form suddenly asked. Killian shot her a questioning glance. He knew who she was referring but the changeling she spoke of had never set foot on this ship.

"You forget that I was able to see inside her head," The form nodded knowingly, "He seemed to be one of the constant worries in the back of her mind. She may not have shown it but make no mistake, it was there."

"I'm sure he'll be fine without his adoptive mother's murderer trying to be apart of his life," Killian sighed sadly.

"Need I remind you that the sacrifice was hers to make?"

"I forced her hand-"

"You've already thought the alternative," The form interrupted, "She could have easily just brought everyone on board, used the bean, and scolded you after everyone was safe and sound back home. As awful as it sounds, she chose to die, darling."

"Alright," Killian said after some time to think about it, "But why?"

"Only Lila can answer that, I'm afraid," The ship sat at the foot of the bed, "But you can't dwell on any of this. There is a boy who lost his mother and now the woman who raised him. They say you can't measure grief but I reckon his is just as equal as yours."

"He won't talk to me," Killian rubbed his temple, "Besides, I doubt he hasn't heard the part I played in her death. Whether someone told him directly or he overheard it in the halls, he's bound to know by now."

"There's only one way to find out," Lila's form smiled, "I thought I saw him walking along the beach just outside the castle grounds. You're not going to make amends by staying cooped up in here drinking yourself to death."

"The crew is worried about you," Milah's voice sounded from the door. Hook shifted to see her leaning against it casually. He let out a groan before pushing away the newest empty bottle.

"I must have drank more than I thought," He muttered under his breath.

"Killian, don't you think you're being a little ridiculous?" She folded her arms across her chest.

"No, I don't," He snapped at her, "I intend to remain here until I have drowned all my sorrows in rum. And I must be pretty damn drunk since you can't possibly be here. You died…"

His voice trailed off when he realized he had no idea how many days he had been shut up in his room. Milah's form shook her head as her point was made. She strode across the room and sat at his desk; studying the pirate captain.

"Whatever happened to that vow of vengeance?" She asked, "I seem to recall you threatening the Dark One almost as soon as the breath left Milah's body."

"What's the bloody point?" Hook sat up in bed, "She's dead and nothing can change that."

"What about Wendy?"

Hook clenched his jaw as he glared at the form before him. It was his search for Wendy that got him into this mess with the Dark One in the first place. If he hadn't been so hell bent on finding her, he never would have met Milah; the woman would still be alive.

"Blaming yourself is only going to make your pain worse," The form suddenly said, "I don't think Milah would wish that upon you."

"What would you know about her wishes?" Hook hissed before snatching up another bottle of rum from the floor.

"You know very well the answer to that," She snapped.

Hook stared at her for a moment before suddenly breaking into a laugh. Milah's form rolled her eyes before picking up some empty bottles.

"Was the situation so serious you just had to take the form of the one I'm mourning?"

"Yes, it was," She scoffed, "I've been trying to talk to you since we returned to this cursed land but you refused to listen and shut yourself up in here. Your men are getting restless, darling. And since the captain doesn't seem to notice it only seemed fair that the ship herself come down and tell him."

"Why Milah?"

"Because she's the only thing on your mind right now," The ship answered, "And you know that's how this ability works. When Liam died, all you could think of was him and your mother. That time I got a choice on my appearance."

"So what? You came down here to tell me to get over her death and to move on?"

"No," The form swallowed, "But you need to at least go back to being a captain. Use that pain and anger you have as your fuel. It would be a better source than this swill you're drowning in now."

Milah's form held up a bottle with a sip left and took a swig before placing it back on the desk. With a fluid motion, she yanked the blankets off the bed and tossed them in a bunch to the floor. Hook slowly stood up and put his coat on; examining the damage in the mirror. The form smiled; standing behind him. When he turned to face her, Milah's form was gone. The ship had gone back to her normal silence. Shaking his head, Hook left his cabin and headed above deck to throw some orders around. That was, after all, what a captain did.

Killian wandered down to the beach and felt a twinge of guilt as he walked along the cold shoreline. This was the same beach that Lila's balcony overlooked. The same balcony she would stare at the horizon from. How long had she spent wanting to leave the castle and see what was beyond that horizon? Killian swallowed as he concluded it must have been the moment she realized she was a prisoner. It hurt to think that she would never get to find out.

As he continued walking, he spotted a white figure sitting on a log near the water; Jack Frost. Killian picked up his pace when he recalled the boy at the funeral. He didn't look much better even after it being almost a week since they had given him the news of the Snow Queen's death. He was clutching what appeared to be a letter of some sorts.

"Jack?" Killian slowed as he got nearer, "Are you alright, lad?"

"No," Jack's voiced sounded more angry than sad, "No, I'm not."

The Fae stood up and held the letter for the pirate to see. Killian wished he had Lila's ability to read people because at that moment he had no idea what was going on in the boy's head. It was clear that he was upset by whatever he had just read.

"She wrote to me before she died," Jack explained, "Before you killed her."

Killian was taken aback by that statement. So many questions arose in his mind. It had been so hectic when the diamond was taken and activated by Tamara and Greg, the pirate didn't know when Lila had found the time to write a letter. Then there was the question why she pegged him with the sole blame for her death. No, Lila would have told Jack to forgive and move on. That was the constant message she gave the vengeful pirate time after time again.

"I'm sorry, Jack," Was all he was able to say. The boy shook his head as he dropped the letter to his side. Killian swallowed as he waited for Jack to continue. He felt that any hope of doing right by Lila by taking in the changeling was gone now.

"She told me to forgive you, you know," Jack muttered as he folded the letter up and tucked it away in his vest pocket, "I don't know why she would want her murderer to be forgiven but it was her last wish and I can respect that."

"What exactly did she tell you?" The pirate finally spoke.

"That you only stole the beans out of anger and that it was her fault," Jack replied, "You can read it if you want. I don't mind."

"Those were her last words to you, Jack," Killian walked on past the boy, "If she had wanted me to read it, she would have told you that or written me a letter."

Jack nodded his understanding as he walked beside Killian. The two walked up the beach in silence; not really knowing what to say to each other. Both were remembering the times they had spent with Lila. Jack bit his lip when he realized he couldn't remember her voice. It probably bothered him more than it should but it had been months since he had seen her.

"She really was a hero," He suddenly said, "Wasn't she?"

"Aye," Killian smiled, "She was a bloody brilliant one too."

They were getting closer to the castle when Jack finally stopped to sit on a log nearby. The two continued their silence as they sat down and listened to the water. Killian noticed that the air was heavy and the sky was grey; almost as if the world was mourning the Snow Queen.

"So what will you do now?" Jack said without looking at the captain beside him.

"Take my ship and go back to traveling, I suppose," Killian sighed, "I reckon staying around here won't do anyone any good. Too much bad blood."

"Lila saw that," Jack chuckled, "I once asked her why she insisted on standing between you and the Dark One and she told me everyone deserves a second chance no matter what sins they have committed. At the time, I couldn't understand how she came to that conclusion but these past few months have shown me the answer."

"She always was too smart for her own good."

"Oh, most definitely," Jack finally smiled for the first time in almost a year. There was a brief pause before he spoke again; "Can I come with you?"

"Are you sure you're not needed here?"

Jack looked down at his feet and it told Killian everything he needed to know. He let out a sigh and stood up; carefully scanning the horizon.

"She wants us to continue what we've been doing since she left," Jack finally answered, "Blaze, Sage, Rose, and I were left in charge. But I don't want to stay here anymore and when she saved me that was the deal. I could stay for as long as I wanted to. At least, that's what she told me. Rumple had taken my memories from before she rescued me."

"Rescued you?" Hook turned around, "From who?"

"I'm not sure," Jack shook his head, "She never talked about it. Only said that she did it because I was special."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but what made you so special?"

"I just told you," Jack shrugged, "She wouldn't talk about it. Something from her past that she just couldn't face, I guess."

Killian swallowed as his mind tried to recall everything he knew about Lila's past. There were only a few things that came to mind that Lila would bottle up and keep from Jack. But the one that stood out the most was the death of her best, perhaps only, friend, Megara of Everdeen. He glanced sideways at the boy, recalling Meg had had a son at one point but had to give him away because of how awful living conditions were in Sir Toby's no magic allowed town. Jack Frost could very well be that boy and if he was, Lila would have gone through hell and back to get him. Perhaps it was the only way for her to live with the guilt of Meg's death. Perhaps by raising Jack, Lila was repaying Meg for saving her life and dying in her place.

The two walked in silence again. Somewhere off in the far distance a roll of thunder was heard; a storm approaching. Other than that the only sound was the ocean hitting the shore. Killian closed his eyes as he fought the overwhelming need for another drink. Fighting the pain of losing Lila was proving more exhausting than just giving into it.

"You'll stay in touch, right?" Jack suddenly asked. The pirate opened his eyes with every intention to answer but something in the water caught his eye. Something was floating onto shore; someone. Without hesitation, Killian got up and ran toward the form with Jack close behind. With the help of the boy, Killian moved the form onto its back and moved it away from the water. Kneeling down, his hand pushed away the dark long strands of hair from the lifeless form's face.

"Captain, is that...?" Jack's voice trailed off as he stared down at the face before him.

"Aye, lad," Killian murmured, "It is."

~DayDreamer16820


	4. A Star is Born

**A.N.:** Hey guys! I'm back! I promised I would be and here I am! Life kind of got messy and for a while I didn't feel like even looking at anything to do with writing. I'm slowly getting back into wanting to write again so hopefully I can return to updating this once a week. I say hopefully because I am seriously hoping for no more surprises this year. Read and review and see you all with Chapter Five next week!

 **Chapter Four**

Lila's eyes opened and closed immediately when they were confronted by a bright light white. She was lying on something hard and cold; marble she thought. Slowly the brunette pulled herself up to a sitting position and carefully opened her eyes; squinting as they got used to the light. She then stood up and looked around the room she was in; a stone garden it seemed.

Everything she could see was white. The floor, the columns, the gazebo ceilings, even the plants were white. As she looked around, Lila noticed that the sky wasn't blue. It reminded her of those cloudy days where the sun was trying to poke through and shine down on the earth. She looked down and found that she was still wearing the hunter green pants, black boots and corset, and white shirt. Her hair was still tightly pulled back into a ponytail. As she looked around she noticed that she was sitting in the middle of a pool; or what was a pool as it was empty of all water. She couldn't help but wonder where she was. She remembered clear as day that she had sacrificed her life to save the town of Storybrooke but this looked like no afterlife any religion in any realm described. She was alone; again.

She couldn't help by think how that seemed to be a constant theme in her life; ending up alone. The silence here would serve a constant reminder of that for eternity. She shuddered to think that this was what happened when one died. It was scarily close to what was described as the Sleeping Curse except there would be no waking up to True Love's First Kiss. There was an archway nearby but Lila hardly doubted it was an exit of any kind. Who knew how large this afterlife world was? She could wander for days looking for someone else but never find a soul. She knew that she would never feel hungry or thirsty again. She probably would never need sleep again. In that moment she began to understand there was no Heaven; only Hell.

Seeing that there was nothing else to do, Lila turned to the archway with every intention of leaving but she saw someone standing before her. Whoever the woman was, she was dressed in all white; including her hooded cloak. As she got closer, Lila realized that she was in fact dead. There was no other way to explain why the Lilac Fairy was blocking her path.

"I can't let you go through, Lila," She said simply. Her light purple hair poked out from underneath her hood and fell gently down to her waist.

"What do you mean?" Lila asked as she stepped closer.

"It's not your time yet," Althea smiled sadly, "Your destiny hasn't been fulfilled yet."

"But I thought getting everyone home was-"

"No, my child," Althea held up her hand to silence the brunette, "You were never supposed to sacrifice yourself for that. And Hook will one day pay for he did to you."

"It wasn't his fault," Lila murmured as she turned away, "If I hadn't been so insistent on going after Cora and most likely dying, I doubt he would have stolen the beans."

"It does not matter what could have been, Lila," Althea sounded so detached it scared Lila, "What's said is said and what's done is done. I raised you to understand that actions always have consequences."

"Inaction has just as many consequences, Althea," Lila crossed her arms in front of her chest; "I did nothing and lost Meg. I did nothing and Cora still roams the world and ruins lives in her wake. I did nothing and nearly lost my mentor. I did nothing and the world is now going to suffer."

"I will admit inaction is not always the best method," Althea nodded, "I was wrong to teach you otherwise. But now you know that there has to be a balance. And now I must send you back. There are things you still have to finish before you can go under that arch and enter the afterlife."

"What could there possibly be left for me to do?"

"You think they won't, but Snow White and her husband, David, will need your help to rid the world of Cora, Regina and Emma will need your help to get Henry back safely. Rumplestiltskin will need you to help him be a better man even when Belle has her memories restored. Jack will need his mother."

"His mother is dead, Thea," Lila said bitterly.

"But you raised him like your own," Althea added, "Just like I raised you as mine. You are a family. Just like you are a family to Regina and Henry and his family."

"They don't need me, Althea," Lila hissed, "And I don't need them. I've been alone for centuries. I am not accustomed to being around people; let alone a large family."

Lila turned on her heel and headed to the other side of the garden, away from the arch. She was tired of having everything rest on her shoulders. She had believed it was all so that she could save Storybrooke but now she was beginning to think that she was cursed to always have everyone counting on her to save them.

"Killian will need you," Althea said after a long silence, "Without you, he will spiral back into that dark place he was after Milah. Do you wish that upon him?"

Lila turned slowly to face her old guardian. There was no doubt in her mind Killian would revert back to wanting revenge. But he had no one to blame but himself for her death. She suddenly imagined him shutting himself up in his cabin and slowly self-destructing with every passing second she wasn't there. If they were True Love as Wendy and Peter had obviously been, then going back really was the only option. She couldn't bare knowing she was responsible for his death just as much as she betted he hated knowing he was the reason she was dead.

"Answer me this, Althea," Lila swallowed dryly, "Wendy and Peter were True Love. Where does that leave Killian and me? We've changed so much over the three centuries; we're completely different people now."

"I can't answer that for you, my dear," Althea sighed, "You still have a journey before you and a lot to learn. I'm sure the answer to that question will be answered one day but it has to come from the both of you. He has told you he still loves you. Now it's time for you to figure out if you feel the same for him."

"But you told me Fae could never fall in love!"

"They can't," Althea answered quickly, "But you were never transitioned, Li. Changelings are capable of love but you were the first to actually live long enough to experience it. Most wasted away before they could."

Lila stood before her mentor in complete shock. Her whole life she had told herself that what she was feeling was not love. She had convinced herself that she couldn't possibly love and here was the Lilac Fairy, the woman who raised her, turning back on her words and saying she was wrong; she had lied unknowingly. The Snow Queen turned away and stared at the empty pool before her.

"So all this time," Lila breathed, "I have been convincing myself that I couldn't possibly have fallen in love with Peter when in fact…"

"I'm sorry, Lila," Althea spoke softly, "But even if I had known the truth, I wouldn't have changed my actions."

"Why not?" Lila felt her anger starting to rise to the surface.

"Because he was never supposed to leave Neverland," Althea's voice rose, "He had a responsibility to that world; a duty."

"Then why take me away?" Lila crossed her arms over her chest.

"Tinkerbell and I both agreed that if you stayed, he'd fall so deeply in love with you that he'd do anything for you," Althea explained, " We knew one day you'd want to leave Neverland; everyone did at some point, including the Pan. We both were worried that he'd leave with you at the drop of the hat and Neverland would become an evil land,"

"Taking me away only ensured that he'd leave, Althea," Lila snapped, "If I had stayed, I would have made sure he passed on the title before leaving. I wasn't stupid or irresponsible and it hurts me to think that you thought that of me."

"I didn't say the plan was solid, Li," Althea started.

"He spent centuries looking for me; wanting answers! You should have just left me there with him, Althea!" Lila exclaimed sharply.

"I was selfish, Lila!" A silence once again rang out, "And I have paid more than enough for being that way. I couldn't bear to lose you; to be alone again."

Althea slowly walked to the edge of the pool and gazed out at the non-existent horizon. Lila could feel the guilt radiating off of her and decided to back down. She looked down into the pool and titled her head. The pool wasn't a pool. Perhaps once it was but there was no water. Just a step and then a lower floor.

"So what now?" Lila finally asked, taking the step down, "How do I go back?"

"The failsafe's magic would have ripped the entire town of Storybrooke to dust," Althea sighed, "Everything within turned to ash; including your body. The only way to bring you back would be to collect that dust and turn you into a Star."

"You mean, to go back I would have to become a Guardian of a World," Lila slowly moved onto the lower level of the dry pool, "You want me to be the Guardian of the Enchanted Forest."

"Oh Gods no, Lila," Althea chuckled lightly, "The Enchanted Forest already has several."

"Then which world, Althea?"

The Lilac Fairy smiled sadly as she moved closer to her long ago ward. She reached down and placed her hands on Lila's shoulders and leaned forward a little.

"Neverland," She simply said. Lila went to reply but the sound of rushing water stopped her. She looked down and found the pool refilling.

"Why that dark and cursed land?" Lila stared up at her guardian.

"Because it is going to take the magic of one of the Light to restore the world to what it once was," The Lilac Fairy answered, "When Killian left, the Darkness was free to do what it pleased and it consumed the land. But your magic, the magic of a Star, can and will be able to restore Neverland to what it once was."

"I have to stop Cora before I can even think about going to restore any world, Thea!"

"I know," Althea nodded, "But once that is done you will find another quest. And it will take you right into the heart of Neverland's problems."

"That's where Henry is, isn't it?" She asked as the pieces suddenly fit together.

Althea nodded slowly. Lila wanted to ask more questions but the water was up to her neck and rising fast. Althea had let go of her shoulders before the water had reached them but Lila found herself unable to move.

"I'm scared, Althea," She found herself saying as the water began to engulf her.

"I know," Althea stood straight up, "Good-bye and good luck, my child."

The water continued to rise and the Lilac Fairy disappeared from view as the white light began to shine brighter than it had been before. Lila squinted, trying to keep her past guardian in view but she had to close her eyes. She felt her feet lift from the pool's floor and she started to float; still unable to move. The water was colder than ice itself and the Snow Queen felt her entire body go numb with pins and needles. She couldn't feel or hear or see anything. It was exactly how it had been before opening her eyes in that white world. She had run into the vines and after being engulfed by smoke, lost all feeling and fell into darkness. This felt the same except she was floating instead of falling.

She suddenly became aware that she was lying face down on something. She wasn't sure what since she had no feeling but she knew she was no longer in water. Lila wanted to desperately move and find warmth but her limbs didn't seem to be connected to her brain anymore. It felt as if everything but her mind had shut down.

There was a pressure on her side and she was on her back. She couldn't be sure but it felt as if someone was pushing the hair away from her face. Almost within seconds, she was floating again. Lila wondered when it would end and when she would be brought back from the dead. As she was wondering she became aware that she wasn't floating; someone was carrying her. Carrying her away from the water; away from the cold. She thought she heard voices but at the same time a pain formed in her head; as if nagging her to remember something. And then just as soon as the pain reached its highest intensity, she remembered: She had to breathe.

~Daydreamer


	5. Breath of Life

**Chapter Five**

Killian's hand traveled to her neck in search of a pulse. There didn't seem to be one and then all of a sudden there was one; as if her heart had forgotten it needed to beat in order for her to live. Jack was staring down at her with a look of awe. None of this made sense to either the Fae or the pirate beside him.

"She's not breathing," Jack said as he knelt down at last.

"Hold on," Killian said as he ripped his hook through the strings of her corset. As soon as they were broken, she gasped and turned to cough up whatever water she inhaled onto the sand. She laid back down and stared up at her two saviors with large blue eyes.

"Jack? Killian?" She sounded as if she didn't trust what she was seeing.

"Lila?" Jack was at a loss for words despite all the questions he had.

"How are you still alive, love?" Killian blurted out the first question everyone would have.

"I was sent back," Lila answered, her voice sounded like something dragging across gravel. Killian noticed the color was slowly returning to her face. He had never seen her so pale before. It really was as if she was coming back from the dead. She certainly was cold enough to be dead.

"Here," He said as he shrugged off his leather coat and wrapped her in it. Jack glanced between the two, knowing full well they were going to need a moment.

"I'll go tell the others the news," He said and turned to leave.

"Jack?" Lila called out before he could take off, "I want you to assemble them in the Council Chambers. We need to plan our next move against Cora."

The Winter Fae nodded before taking off at an unusually fast pace. The pirate looked down at the Snow Queen questioningly. It wouldn't surprise him if Jack knew exactly who Lila was referring too but it still was remarkable he understood her.

"Henry's family," Lila glanced up at him knowingly.

"I see you still can read people," He chuckled as he helped her stand.

"Just because I was brought back from the dead doesn't mean I've lost my abilities," She replied with some difficulty.

"And the Curse?"

Lila stumbled as if taken aback from the question. She didn't look Killian in the eyes as she nodded a confirmation of his fear. Winter was only a few weeks away after all.

"You think you can take care of Cora and save Henry before Winter?" Killian asked as they began heading toward the castle.

"I'll have to try," Lila exhaled sharply, "Worse case, I give you what you need and send you on your way. By the time you find Henry, Winter should be over."

"We'll need you to save him, love."

"There's no proof of that, yet."

"Yet?" Killian stopped and made her look at him, "You sound as if you've had this conversation with someone already."

"I have," Lila bit her lip, "With Althea."

"She sent you back?" Killian asked as he watched Lila's lip turn bright pink again.

"Yes," She answered curtly.

Killian wanted to know more but he could tell Lila wasn't up for discussing it yet. He wrapped his arm tighter around her before they continued walking. The blue tint that had covered Lila's skin had faded and she looked more like she had that day she had gone for a swim in the Mellark River in Everdeen. He also noticed that she needed less help walking with each step and the more she talked the smoother her voice sounded. He wondered how long they had until she was fully recovered and her curse caught up with her.

Lila leaned into him; fully aware of how warm he felt verses how cold she felt. The feeling in her body was slowly starting to return and it felt as if her brain was slowly reconnecting with everything once again to function normally. Of course, the normalcy would disappear once her curse remembered it too was still alive. Lila glance at Killian as he started rubbing his hand up and down her arm. She could practically taste the guilt emanating from him. He noticed her all-knowing look.

"If I hadn't stolen those bloody beans-" He started.

"What's done is done, Killian," She sighed, "Besides, it sort of still worked out. Everyone got home safe and I'm still alive."

"It doesn't change the fact you died because I overreacted."

"True," Lila shrugged, "But I stole the thimble from you so call it even."

"Hardly, love," Killian turned to look her straight in the eye, "Stealing the thimble didn't cause my death, now did it?"

"Killian," Lila's eyes narrowed, "I know coming back to life doesn't erase what happened but please do not blame yourself entirely for my death. I didn't have to steal the thimble and make that portal which ended up killing me, you know."

"Why didn't you just bring everyone on my ship," Killian asked a question that had been nagging his mind since returning to the Enchanted Forest, "Your magic was more than capable."

"I was pressed for time and panicked," Lila answered quickly.

"Panic?" Killian chuckled, "The Snow Queen panicks?"

"From time to time, yes, she does."

"So you didn't think of it, eh, love?"

Lila's eyes narrowed even more before turning and walking on her own to the castle. Killian chuckled some more before following her. Lila of Everdeen seemed more human than she let on.

"My curse does prevent certain emotions from surfacing and showing themselves," Lila explained, "I still feel it but it's not noticeable to those around me. The magic in Storybrooke, however, was different. Emotions started bleeding through when they weren't supposed to."

"Not all emotions, apparently," Killian murmured under his breath; cursing when he realized she could still hear him.

"Don't start on that again, please," She said as she slid her arms into the sleeves of his coat, "At least not yet. I'm exhausted, Killian."

"I should say you should be," He nodded, "Saving the town, dying, coming back to life, and now you have to save the world again? That's a lot on the shoulders of one woman."

"One Fae woman," Lila murmured too softly for Killian to hear. He was about to ask her what she had said when she spoke up; "I said 'One Snow Queen'.

As Killian pushed the doors to the castle's entrance open, Lila paused. The lie she had just told Killian wasn't really a lie, as they usually weren't. But she was finding her ability to stretch the truth more and more frightening. Especially after her talk with Althea and the new light on her life it brought. She could apparently fall in love so did that mean she could also full on lie?

Killian watched as the woman entered her Snow Palace. Many had said that death had a way of reshuffling one's priorities but it seemed to Killian that Lila's hadn't changed one bit. She seemed to still want to avoid discussion on the topic of love. It wouldn't surprise him if she was still hell-bent on stopping Cora once and for all. He decided anything he wanted to discuss with her would have to wait until she had rested and Cora was taken care of and Henry safe. Which meant he would have to wait an entire season or so. He didn't know if he could wait that long without some rum.

The pair stopped and took in the foyer entrance. Lila noted it looked almost exactly how she left it about a month ago. The circular room was encased by stairs on either side leading to the second floor hallway. The stairs merged right in front of the throne room's door before leading down into the foyer directly across from the main door. On the perpendicular sides of the room were two doors leading to other areas of the castle. Lila saw that the torn tapestries had all been replaced and she could only assume that meant that everything else within the Snow Palace had been cleaned and fixed up while she was gone. Blaze, Rose, Sage, and Jack had all done a wonderful job.

Without further hesitation, Lila led the way up the stairs and into the throne room. On either side of the throne had been a set of doors which Killian had never seen past before. Most of the castle had never been laid eyes upon mortals save for the entrance and the throne room. As they neared the doors on the left side, Jack came out looking somewhat perplexed.

"They're arguing, milady," Jack said as he opened the door.

"I'll handle it, Jack," Lila glanced at Killian before heading in. Jack gave Killian a look that told him any sort of misunderstood move would not be beneficial to him. Killian decided he'd stay by the door unless spoken to. He remembered the last time he had crossed Jack and Blaze. His legs sometimes still got sore from recalling it.

"Look, I don't care where he is," Emma was saying as the doors opened, "I am going to find my son with or without you."

"And how do you propose on doing that when you don't even know where he is?" Regina snapped. The two were standing on either side of the round table, mirroring each other with their hands on the table glaring at each other.

"It doesn't matter, I'll find him," Emma hissed.

"I don't think anyone in here doubts that," Lila's throat still felt sore, "But no one in here is going to let you go alone."

No one said a word as they watched the presumably dead Snow Queen enter the room and sit in the empty chair as if she wasn't soaking wet and in Hook's coat. David stood up and placed a hand on Snow's shoulder as she cast a glance between Lila and Regina on the other side of the table. The seven dwarves, the Blue Fairy, Red, and Granny all seemed eager to ask the questions suddenly swirling in their heads. As Killian glanced around the room, he noted that the Dark One was nowhere to be found and apart from Regina, everyone in this room were the heroes; the good guys. That was something the pirate knew he'd never be. What sort of hero steals some beans to save his ship at the cost of a life? The life of the woman he claimed to have loved for that matter? No, he didn't belong in this room. He wondered if Regina had the same feeling.

"You're alive?" The Evil Queen swallowed back whatever tears threatened to shed. She'd be damned if she lost her composure in front of Snow White and her friends.

"Althea sent me back to help you," Lila leaned forward in her chair.

"The Lilac Fairy?" Blue perked up, "But that's not possible. The fail-safe would have destroyed everything that didn't belong to that world. It would have - "

"Turned it all to ash and dust," Rumple's voice sounded from the door frame. He had been talking with Sage about Belle's condition when the news of Lila's arrival reached his ear. The Dark One had to see for himself to be sure it was true.

The room grew silent as he moved into the room. Rumplestiltskin slowly walked all the way to the other side before leaning against the wall there. It became clear to Lila that no one had informed him of this meeting. Killian's thoughts of not belonging in this room of heroes had a good basis. It seemed the band did not wish to have Regina, Rumple, or anyone else they deemed a villain in the room. She kept her harsh words on that to herself.

"So she turned you into a Star?" Rumple said as he reveled in the uncomfortable silence; "Which world did she give you the honor of protecting, dearie?"

Everyone looked questioningly at the Snow Queen. She slowly leaned forward and looked the Dark One right in the eyes.

"It's not important right now," She paused before continuing, "Right now, we need to figure out how to deal with Cora."

"We were discussing saving Henry," Regina did not want to conversation to divert to her mother.

"I believe I just stated we need to deal with Cora first," Lila said as gently as she could. She was well prepared for this struggle to make everyone see what the best course of action was.

"I am not going to sit here wasting time when my son could be in danger-" Emma started.

"Then I suggest you stop arguing amongst yourselves and find a solution to our problem with Cora," Lila snapped; silencing the room. Killian suddenly realized that the tension in the chamber was thick enough to be cut through with his sword. Everyone but Lila seemed aware of this. The Snow Queen didn't seem to be phased as she continued to speak.

"If we decide to save Henry before stopping whatever plan Cora has formed," She spoke slowly, "Then upon returning, the Enchanted Forest will be nothing like what it was and that is because Cora was allowed to roam unchecked. Is that what you want?

"Emma isn't the only one who will want to go save the boy," She continued, "Her parents will go because they still feel the need to protect her; and will no matter how unnecessary it is deemed. Regina will want to go because Henry is just as much as her son as he is Emma's. Rumplestiltskin will insist on going because he just lost his son and Henry is all he has left to remember Neal by. And you're going to need someone who can bring you to and from worlds so, naturally, Killian will go to. And since all of you are going, I'm going to have to go as well to keep the peace between everyone.

"That leaves very few left to handle whatever Cora's got planned," Lila finished, "We'd be returning to a much worse situation than the one we face now."

Emma slowly sat down, looking embarrassed. Snow gently took her hand and gave her a reassuring smile. Killian suddenly became aware of Jack standing beside him. The boy seemed to be studying him rather than paying attention to what was going on.

"I think Lila's right," Snow spoke up, "Cora should be dealt with before we try to rescue Henry from Tamara and Greg."

"I assume you have a plan," David said, "Since you insist this is what we do."

"We make a deal," Lila said simply.

"You can't make a deal if you don't have something to trade, dearie," Rumple chuckled.

"Then we get something to trade for," Lila looked up at her mentor pointedly.

"You want to go steal her heart?" Regina couldn't believe her ears, "Did coming back from the dead also make you insane?"

"She keeps her heart close to her at all times," Rumple added, "How do you propose we snatch it up unnoticed?"

"I'm not saying snatch it up unnoticed," Lila held up her hand to silence any more protests, "Now like everyone in this room, Cora has a weakness. We need to exploit that and get the heart."

"A diversion," Killian swallowed. He could see where this was going.

"If you think for one second," Regina started, "That I am going to let you go face Mother by yourself…"

"I won't be going by myself," Lila cut her off, "You're going with me."

The room settled into a silence as they took in the plan. Sending Regina and Lila would no doubt be the best diversion while someone else snuck in to steal Cora's heart. They wouldn't be exploiting just one weakness; they'd be exploiting two. Cora's love and devotion to Regina and her unwarranted hate towards Lila.

"So who do we send in for the heart?" Grumpy asked quietly, "We don't exactly have Stealthy anymore."

"And he would be perfect for this kind of thing," Doc said with a hint of gloom in his voice.

"No but I think Snow, David, and Killian will do just as fine," Lila smirked as she glanced between Snow White and David. She could feel Killian staring at her back in disbelief.

"And once they have the heart?" Rumple folded his arms across his chest, "As soon as they touch it, Cora will know they have it."

"Then it's a good thing the Dark One will be there to get them out," The Snow Queen's eyes told him he had no choice in the matter.

"If you think I'm going to trust him with my life," Killian started to protest but Lila turned and gave him the same look she gave Rumplestiltskin. No one else dared to question her plan. If everyone worked together, it could very well work.

"Everyone knows what they are doing," Lila finally said, "And we know she's hiding out in Regina and Snow's old castle. I'm sending a winged spy to find out information on the heart. Once we know where it is, we can make a more solid course of action."

Feeling dismissed, everyone slowly left the room; everyone except Emma. She glanced grimly up at the Snow Queen as she was patting Jack on the head and sending him off with some errand.

"What about me?" Emma finally asked.

"You're new to this world," Lila gave Killian a look and he closed the door behind him as he left, "And too focused on saving Henry."

"So you're keeping me locked in the castle as what?" The blonde frowned, "Some sort of Fae punishment?"

"No," Lila returned to the table, "I am merely using your focus on Henry to help find him."

She motioned for Emma to follow her and headed out the room and back towards the castle's entrance. They turned down a series of hallways before finally coming to two large oak doors stained dark. Lila waved her hand in the air for them to open and they continued on into what seemed to be a very large library; miles upon miles of shelves. The Snow Queen motioned for the Savior to sit at a table.

"I want you to do some research for me," The brunette told the blonde as she sat down, "Tamara and Greg took Henry for a reason. Somewhere in here lies a hidden clue as to what that reason was."

"And maybe a clue as to where they took him," Emma offered, "But this sounds like more of a job for Belle instead of me."

"You were in the business of finding criminals before you came to Storybrooke, am I right?"

"Well, yeah," Emma looked uncomfortable. She had trouble remembering what her life was like before Henry knocked on her apartment door in Boston. She liked to think maybe much simpler.

"Tamara and Greg kidnapped Henry," Lila sat on the edge of the table, "That makes them criminals. Go into this with that mindset and I'm sure you'll be fine."

Lila pushed off the table and headed for the door but paused a few feet away. She flicked her wrist and the doors swung open to reveal August with his hand poised to grab the door handle. He looked taken back at first then pleasantly surprised to see the Snow Queen standing in front of him.

"I thought I heard a rumor that you were still alive," He said after a few moments of silence, "I took it as your people holding on that you would return to them but now…"

"Back from the dead," Lila smiled with a shrug. She didn't have much time to say anything else for August was picking her up in a bear hug.

"I don't care how," He said as he put her down, "I'm just glad you're alright."

"Alright is a relative term," Lila answered as an idea formed in her head, "Why don't you help Emma with her research? It's a big library and she could use all the help she could get."

"Research?" August glanced over the Snow Queen's shoulder.

"She thinks where they took Henry is somewhere written in here," Emma sounded even more skeptical than before, "So while my family is off getting Cora's heart, I'm stuck here."

"I promise you, it won't be a pointless venture," Lila turned back to August and murmured, "Don't waste this chance I've given you, Puppet Boy."

He nodded before going to sit with Emma. As Lila left, she could hear the two forming a course of action; as if the library was a castle that needed to be infiltrated. With a plan to get Cora's heart in place and Emma and August looking for clues to Henry, there was only a few things left for Lila to do before calling it a night: Ensuring Killian's safety from Rumplestiltskin and ensuring Belle and Sneezy got their memories back quickly.

~Daydreamer


	6. A New Deal

**A.N.:** Sorry this took so long! Between rehearsals for shows and looking for a new job, I ended up finding time to reread this (along with Of Water and Ice) and ended up making a few major changes to this part. Which meant going back and editing stuff that hadn't been posted yet; something I am still working on while trying to ignore the many plot ideas I have in my head for other fanfics. Hopefully I will be able to finish the rewrite quickly but until then read and review

 **Chapter Six**

As Lila rounded the corner towards the ballroom gardens, she was stopped by one of the dwarves. Doc held up her bag, looking a bit more like Bashful.

"You told me to hold on to this," He said, "With all the commotion of returning home and such, I didn't get the chance to give it to Sage like you asked me to."

"It's alright," Lila smiled as she took the bag from him. As he left her alone, Jack appeared at her side; not taking his eyes off his queen. Silently, she handed him the bag and motioned for him to follow. Her senses were telling her exactly where Rumplestiltskin was and she needed to have a word or two with the Dark One.

Jack continued to walk silently beside her. The Snow Queen could sense all the emotions and questions welling up inside the poor boy but she could only deal with one thing at a time right now. That was her plan; take each problem one at a time. In Storybrooke, she had gotten bogged down and lost sight of her initial goal but this time, back in the Enchanted Forest, she would have all the problems in mind but each one would get its own turn on the front burner. A plan had been formed to take care of Cora once and for all and now she had to talk to Rumple and ensure there would be no more bloodshed between him and a certain pirate.

Killian rounded a corner in the garden and nearly collided head on with Rumplestiltskin. The older man sneered as he leaned on his cane. He did not take Lila's death very lightly and Killian knew it wouldn't end well for him being the one responsible.

"I suppose you'd be surprised to know that I am truly sorry for playing a role in Lila's death," Killian tried to put aside the deep seeded hate he felt towards the Dark One.

"Not surprised," Rumple leaned on his cane, "Just very disappointed. I would have thought a man would kill a woman he claimed to love so much so quickly to save a boat."

"It's a ship," Killian said before he could stop himself, "And I didn't know what would happen-"

"But you did," the Dark One cut him off, "What other options would she have had on such short notice? You let your selfish ambitions get in the way once again."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hook took a step closer.

"You pretend to be a man of honor but we both know it's an act," Rumple remained completely calm, "You took that bean to save your own skin just like you took Milah for your own selfish reasons."

"Don't you dare drag Milah into this! I'm not the one who ripped out her heart and crushed it!"

Killian dared to take a few steps closer to the Crocodile before the Snow Queen seemed to appear between them out of thin air. Without a word, she grabbed the pirate's arm and began leading him away from the Dark One. He could read her blue eyes easily. They were begging him not to provoke the Crocodile. When it was clear he had gotten the message, Lila released his arm and turned towards Rumplestiltskin; ready to make her deal. The imp straightened up as best he could as he waited patiently for the changeling to reveal her next move.

"You can't protect him forever, dearie," He finally said, "As soon as your curse is broken, our deal is void and his heart is dust."

Lila bit her lip as she felt a shiver go down her spine. She saw Jack right at her side, waiting for his queen to give him some sort of signal or order. She could sense Killian not liking the scene unfolding before him. Captain Hook never liked having a woman come to his rescue.

"Then maybe I won't break my curse."

"I can see the future, dearie," Rumple chuckled, "And mark my words, one way or another that curse will get broken. And I'll be waiting."

"Then let's make a new deal," Lila said to his retreating back.

"Lila, don't do it," Killian resented the desperation in his voice, "Whatever you've got in mind, I don't deserve it. I didn't even deserve it the first time."

"Then earn it," Lila snapped over her shoulder, "If you're so convinced that you don't deserve to be saved then work to deserve it. I won't let him hurt you."

"Need I remind you that you've already traded away your life?" Rumple interjected, "What else could you possibly have to offer?"

Lila smirked as she held up her hand to Jack. The boy knew what she wanted and had pulled it out of the bag. He tossed it to her and she caught it in one hand and brought it to the other in one fluid motion. Her blue eyes pierced Rumple's eyes of amber over the rim of the chipped cup as she held it by the handle.

"You leave him alone," Lila said, "And I'll make sure Belle gets every single memory that was taken away from her restored."

"Leave him alone?" Rumplestiltskin questioned, seeing the obvious loophole there.

"For good," Lila smiled cynically, "If you so much as harm a hair on his head ever again, all I'll have to do is snap my fingers and she forgets everything again."

Killian swallowed with difficulty. Since she had returned from the grave, he had noticed subtle changes about her. She didn't seem to be following the code she had set down before Storybrooke. The fire within her brought out a cruelty that matched her mentor's. Killian remembered the changeling telling him about her curse and the internal battle of good and evil it waged in her. He remembered her telling him about how she had saved Rumplestiltskin from death. There was a possibility that the good in her was starting to lose the war. There was a possibility that the Dark Magic she had used so heal the Dark One had been just what her curse needed to break her.

Rumple blinked a few times and looked between the Snow Queen and the cup and glanced at Hook before going back Lila and nodding with a sigh. Lila motioned for Jack to come forward and once he had cautiously reached her, she passed him the cup.

"Take the cup to Sage and tell her it is Belle's talisman," She explained, "She'll know what to do. She'll also find something of Sneezy's in the bag as well. Put my bag in my room and then see to it that there is a round the clock watch of the camp beyond the gates. I don't want any more surprises."

"Yes, milady," Jack said as he slung the bag over his shoulder and headed back the way he had come. Three pairs of eyes followed him through the winding bushes towards the ballroom.

"So how long have you been waiting to play that trick?" Rumple looked at Lila accusingly.

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't have something up my sleeve ready for when my curse broke?" Lila gave him a sympathetic look, "Besides, there are far more important things going on than this petty feud of yours."

The Snow Queen pushed past the Dark One; deciding to retire to her study. Rumple gave the pirate one last glare before vanishing in a puff of smoke. Killian glanced up at the setting sun before following Lila back through the ballroom. They walked in silence until finally coming upon what seemed to be a door with no knob or handle. Lila placed her hand on the wooden panel and the entire door slid into the wall allowing them to pass. This was the secret entrance into Lila's study. Killian recalled the last time he had been in here. Then he had been dragged carelessly through miles of forest and had to lie on the couch while the Snow Queen taunted him with her beauty and wit. Aurora's heart had been tucked away in his satchel waiting to be brought to Cora. That was only months ago and yet he found a bitter taste in his mouth as he recalled the events.

The study was how he remembered it as well. A large stone fireplace which seemed to remain lit at all times with a sofa, chair, and table placed in front. The room was of good size with bookshelves lining each wall; no doubt an extension of whatever was to be found in the library. A desk sat on the wall opposite the main doors with a huge window overlooking the same lake she could view from the throne room. Hook could see his ship docked just below the horizon.

"I suppose I should thank you for that," Killian said as Lila approached a bookshelf, "That's twice now that you've saved my life."

"Technically three," The Snow Queen's fingers glided over the titles of old, thick books, "Actually if we were really counting, it would be a lot more than that."

"My point is I haven't said a proper thank you," The pirate smirked as the woman nearly ran right into him turning a corner. She shook her head before pushing past him; knowing he'd continue to follow her.

"You don't need to thank me," She said as she scanned more book titles, "If anything I owe you an apology."

"For what?" Killian came up right behind her.

"For a lot of things," Lila said simply, glancing over her shoulder, "But mostly for the pain I've caused you."

"You haven't-"

"Don't try lying to me," Lila stopped him by turning abruptly, "I can sense these things, remember? I understand you have feelings for me and whenever I tell you I don't have them in return it hurts but Killian you have to understand-"

"Fae can't love," Killian sneered before turning away, "Spare me that old song, love. I've heard it enough from your lips."

"That's actually not what I was going to say," Lila said quietly, gazing down at the book in her hand. Killian slowly turned and studied the Snow Queen. There was definite guilt in her face and it scared him.

"You mentioned Althea explaining some things before she returned you," He spoke first, "What did she say?"

"That she was wrong," Lila said bitterly as she headed for her desk. Killian followed closely behind; refusing to let her run away from telling him the truth again.

"About what?"

"About everything," Lila bit her lip as she placed the book on her desk.

Killian could have sworn he heard tears in her voice but he couldn't be sure. He slowly came up beside her and made her face him. He could see she wanted to give him answers but it hurt her too much to explain.

"Lila," He said softly, "Just tell me what she said, love."

"It's true that Fae cannot love," Lila said slowly after some time, "But it turns out I'm not a Fae."

"You're still a changeling," Killian paused then added, "So what does that mean? For us?"

"At the time Althea thought that the rule also applied to changelings," Lila turned back to her book, "But that was only because no changeling had ever lived long enough to fall in love. I guess death has a way of opening one's eyes and Althea realized how wrong she was."

"That doesn't answer my question."

Lila didn't answer as she flipped through the pages of her book. Her silence, however, was answer enough for Killian. The woman had always refused to accept any feelings of any kind; now she seemed to not want to even discuss the possibility of having them.

With a soft sigh, the pirate moved to the window behind the desk. The lake was so still that it looked like a mirror reflecting the moon and the stars. In the month that had gone by since he was last in the Enchanted Forest, it seemed to Killian that the Fae had managed to get rid of the ogres and wraiths and whatever else the curse had dredged up. And the people of Storybrooke and those who had been left behind in the Forest could go out into the world and start again. For most, that would be easy, but not for Captain Hook. Without his revenge, he didn't know what he would do; where he would go. Traveling the sea seemed to be the obvious answer but it didn't see so obvious considering he had to get a new crew. It didn't matter how many he had on-board, though; he'd still feel desperately alone.

"Here we are," Killian heard Lila murmur behind him. He turned and sat in the desk chair; looking at her pointedly.

"I can't give you answers, Killian," She sighed, "Not now when I still need to figure things out. I need more time."

"We might not have time, love," He answered sadly.

"Don't start talking like that," Lila swallowed," You make it sound like we're not going to survive this and I don't like it."

"But one of us might _not_ survive," Killian said slowly to let it sink in. Lila bit her lip before getting up abruptly and gathering the book up in her arms. She started making for the door but Killian side-stepped in her way.

"I won't push, Lila," He said, "But please, love, don't take too long."

"I can't make any promises, Killian," Lila said as she passed him and left the study. Killian let out a sigh and decided to return to his ship for the night. As he walked through the town and down the pier, a certain pair of stars caught his eye. There was a time when he cursed the day he set foot in Neverland but now he wasn't so sure. His mother had once told him things happened for a reason. There had to be more to his story with Lila; it couldn't end with killing her and her resurrection. Killian refused to believe all they had been through was for only that.

As he reached _The Jolly Roger_ , he found his mind wandering back to his mother. What would she think if she saw the man he had become; the monster he had almost become? If it weren't for Lila, there was no telling who he'd be this very moment. Something he wouldn't like that was for sure.

~Daydreamer16820


End file.
